Siren's Song
by AngelofRevival
Summary: Vincent falls in love with a Siren who is not allowed to love a man. R for excessive language on later chapters and..stuff.
1. Love At First Sight

Siren's Song  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh you know the usual. I do not own the characters, but I own the story. I kinda got some ideas from Legend Of Mana..^-^ But I hope you understand.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
1.1 In a small island  
  
There was a mermaid  
  
She fell in love.  
  
The Prince.  
  
It was impossible  
  
to achieve her love.  
  
She had went to a witch  
  
To turn her into a girl  
  
With two complete legs.  
  
She gave up her voice  
  
Something she treasured.  
  
Just for him, all for him.  
  
When she couldn't  
  
Get his precious heart  
  
She threw herself  
  
Into the ocean.  
  
  
  
Swoosh… The dark blue waves splashed against the rocks roughly. The wind blew hard and strong, blowing his dark black hair in all directions. He let out a deep sorrowful sigh, creating a transparent steam that blew away with the wind. Lucretia… her name lingered in his tongue. So sweet… yet sorrowful… He moved his head toward the sky. He wanted to ask why. Why had the Fate chosen her to marry the mad scientist? Was it possible that perhaps… she loved that crazy man? He shook his head. His red bandana became loose and flew away in the wind. He quickly reached up for it, but it somehow had escaped his fingers. It fluttered away like a light feather and flew toward a giant rock in the middle of the sea. The crimson piece of clothing landed on the rock. He frowned at the thought of swimming all the way to the rock. He looked around, but could not find any boats or at least a surfing board around. His eyebrows knitted together in fury as he slowly rose up. He took a step toward the dark ocean when the wind suddenly calmed. He thought he could smell a faint fragrance and a song in the air. He shook his head and walked to the dark water that barely moved now, as if someone had cast Stop on it. Suddenly, the ocean split up in two as a large blade had run through it in half. His jaw dropped as a faint gasp escaped from his lips. The sweet fragrance flowed into his nostrils strongly. He took a step into the ocean carefully, wondering if it'd swallow him up. He wouldn't care. The ocean did not move. He swiftly ran across the opened mouth of the water. When he had ran half way, he heard music. It was a sorrowful but beautiful song.  
  
It seemed like a harp with a nice vocal. He hesitated to go on further, because he had heard that in the middle of the ocean, there lived a Siren who lured men into the ocean with her song and made the ocean swallow them into endless waves of black water. But the song was so sad and it had already moved his heart. His feet moved below him like it had a conscious of its own. His crimson eyes searched for the owner of the voice. When he reached the giant rock, he realized that it was a small piece of land. In the middle of it, was his bandana, and a small cave located below. Just as he stepped out of the ocean, the water clashed and collapsed together, erasing his way back. He reached for his bandana and tied it around his head. The song was echoing out from the cave. Reluctantly, he stepped into the cave. It was dark and moist. The ceiling dripped with water and bats. Occasionally, he heard scurrying sounds that made him shudder. He hated rats. As he walked in deeper, the song became louder. He thought he could make out some words.  
  
"When…the spring comes to an end… the flower petals are floating in the sky… Oh have you ever noticed… my heart, my love spread its wings and fly…"  
  
Finally he saw the light. His eyes were used to the dark, and now the bright light was terribly blinding him. When he finally adjusted to the light, he saw what seemed like a beach. What amazed him was a huge birdcage decorated with flowers and ivy vines. The gate was swung open, and the song was flowing out from there. He walked up the sandy beach and slowly took a step into the gate. Inside was dim light, lighted by lamps that had strange lights in them. In the center was a swing, also wrapped around by the vines and flowers. Only the edges were the lands, and in the middle was a large hole with clear water filling the inside. The song stopped abruptly. He looked up, and saw a girl sitting down on the swing. She had wings that were full of flowers, a circlet made out of roses, and legs that weren't legs- but a feathery body and bird-like feet. She blinked her sea-green eyes. She had a wavy emerald hair that came down past her slender waist. Her skin was ivory white, but seemed to have slight green in them. She said in a voice that sounded sorrowful but beautiful, just like her song.  
  
"Who are you…? What do you want from me? I have not harmed any men."  
  
He failed to sound out his voice several times, but he managed to say few words. He was glad that his voice wasn't as shaky as he thought it would be.  
  
"Vincent Valentine is my name. I have naught a thing I want from you, just my bandana has flown all the way here, and I came to retrieve it. "  
  
She narrowed her eyes. She didn't seem to believe the entire story. She nodded and replied.  
  
"Hello to you, sir. I would be Iris Aerowind. I am pleased to meet you. As you see, I be a siren. I sing, and the ocean would open. Many men cross it for greed, for it is said that I have been guarding a precious treasure inside. But I have naught done a thing. The ocean closes by itself when it decides that it should let people in, for it loves me as my mother. I was born from its waves. My eyes are as its calmness, my voice the sound of the wave splashing, my hair from its waves, and my thoughts as its bubbles and as generous as it holds creatures inside."  
  
Vincent blinked. She was beautiful. It made him forget Lucretia just for a minute, which he hadn't done for years and years. She flapped her wings gently, the flowery scent circling him. She flew down from her swing to the land.  
  
"The first men I have seen many years."  
  
He managed to smile, his upper corner of the lips moving up slightly. She returned his smile with hers, which showed her white pearl-like teeth. Then it struck him on the head like a thousand ton of brick. He was in love again with this siren. 


	2. Journey to The Past

Siren's Song  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired and sick of putting this one -_-… I'm just not gonna bother cuz… you know the drill.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The siren tilted her head. It looked as if the man was frozen. She waved her hand in front of his face. He stood there blinking. She called out in her singing voice.  
  
"Um…Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Vincent shook his head.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just… thinking about something else."  
  
Iris looked at him with her flashing green eyes and studied him. He had a red cape and bandana. His hair was overgrown and was covering half of his face, so it was hard to see his expressions. His eyes were crimson red, dancing like a fire. He was handsome. She noticed that his left arm was covered in golden metal that shone in the dim fairy lamp's light. It looked like a claw. Not like a bird claw that she had instead of her feet- but a claw that looked like a hand.   
  
Vincent saw that Iris was staring at him, and blushed. He thanked his cape for hiding his expressions. He quietly looked away, still aware that his face might just give away what he was thinking. Iris tilted her head again, her emerald hair flowing down her shoulders. Then Vincent heard a splash under the swing. There merged a girl with flaming red hair.   
  
"Fina!"  
  
The siren's face filled with joy. Fina looked as her companion shouted out. She smiled, but it soon faded away when she saw a stranger standing there in a red cape.   
  
"Iris… I brought you the lamp Flo made."  
  
The clever siren realized what was wrong.   
"Oh. Fina, this is Mr.Valentine. Mr.Valentine, this is Fina. She brings me the lamps Florence made because I can not go out of this… cage."  
  
"That is not true, Iris! You can get out of this cage! But you always choose not to! You're a siren! You're supposed to sing, and lure men in!"  
  
"…I do not wish to."  
  
The red-haired girl sighed. Throughout this conversation, Vincent wondered why Fina was still in the water up to her neck. As if to read his mind, Fina climbed, or to be exact swam up to the land. Then he realized. She was a mermaid. Up to her breast, she was a perfect human with flaming red hair flowing down her shoulders gently, decorated by ivory colored shells and corals. Under her waist was a fish like tail, covered in shiny red scales. She sat down on a rock, two third of her tail still in the water. She held a tiny bubble in one hand, and held a lamp that resembled the lamps around the cage, in the other hand. She held out the lamp to her. The mermaid noticed Vincent looking at the glowing lamp and satisfied his curiosity.  
  
"It is a lamp of the fairies. Our friend, Florence, who is also a siren, sings for the fairies, and in return, they give her some of their dust, which shines dim and beautifully. She sells them near the Gongaga area."  
  
She had a slight Irish accent. It made her more attractive, but not as much as Iris. Vincent nodded as she handed the lamp to Iris. The siren carefully put it up on one of the bars of the cage.  
  
"Tell Flo that I said thanks."  
  
Fina nodded, her hair once again flowing like a bloody wave of the sea. Vincent noticed that the bubble on her hand was growing bigger. When it became as big as her, she wrapped herself in it and disappeared as the bubble popped. Iris once again turned her eyes back to him and smiled.   
  
"Isn't it time for you to go back?"  
  
Vincent hated to go back. He would have nothing else to do but weep over his beloved Lucretia. His lips formed a slight frown, but he did not bother to erase it. Iris saw this and raised a brow.   
  
"I thought you would have liked to go back. It isn't very interesting here you know."   
  
"Aye. But I hate to go back."  
  
Vincent realized what he had just said and almost clasped his human hand over his mouth. The siren smiled.   
  
"Oh, Mr.Valentine... I didn't know you thought of me that way!"  
  
Iris replied with a giggle. Vincent felt his face flushing.  
  
"Its..because.. Well.."  
  
With that, Vincent explained everything and the relationship between him, Hojo, and his dear Lucretia. The siren looked at him with her emerald eyes full of pity.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry..But we have many in common... I had lost my love too. I am cursed. I shall never love another again, not with these."  
  
With that, she swirled her hands around her feathery bird-like legs. He thought he could sniff a bit of flowerly aroma around when she moved. He moved a bit closer to the swing to smell the fragrance until he was satisfied. Iris didn't seem to noticed this, and went on.  
  
"Well I have an ability to travel to past. But I cannot change the future, but just enjoying what had happened long ago. My favorite be medieval. Its quite peaceful and entertaining."  
  
"Medieval..? What a nice speciality. I'd like to go. I never imagined how it would be."  
  
"Really..I'd like to take you there. Its very interesting, with those people talking with funny accents and all."  
  
He nodded. Anything to delay his departure. She took his human hand gently in hers. Her hands felt cool against his hot sweaty palm. A strange light wrapped them around itself. Within the light, he lost his consciousness, drifting off into a deep slumber, or at least what it seemed like sleeping. Strange songs hummed around him. It was a sleep he actually enjoyed. No more nightmares. No more people bothering and pestering him, causing worse dreams more and more. He felt like laying down on the clouds in the sky, drifting far away from his troubles that kept him awake in pain and despair.   
  
It felt like days and days when he was jerked awake by someone.   
  
"Aye..you must wake up now. We be here."  
  
With a slight giggle, the singing voice flowed into his ears. He woke up abruptly, to find Iris, who was wearing a bergandi shawl across her shoulders, and a gypsy shirt that exposed her slender shoulders. She wore a navy skirt that covered the entire lower body-must be her siren bird legs, he thought. At least she wasn't a mermaid, so she doesn't have to be carried inside a tub all day. He sprang up from the bed. He found himself wearing a white shirt with cuffs, and a ebony vest that seemed to be made out of fine silk. He wore a black leather boots strapped with leather thongs. His pants were loose and big for him, so he grabbed a leather belt from the table and buckled it on. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a lord with his dark black hair trimmed and his crimson eyes glowing.   
  
Iris giggled at the sight of him, and motioned him to follow her. He followed her downstairs, where about 3 or 4 people were sitted, drinking either root beer or hot chocolate. He saw the bar hostess and almost shouted aloud. She had a white shirt that covered her large breast, and she were a short ebony skirt that flowed down right beneath her knees. She wore a silver glove on her right hand, and her raven hair was braided behind her and tied with a bergandi strap. She served a root beer to a drunk man, and looked at Vincent.  
  
"Aye.. How are you doing today? Might that be your lady, eh?"  
  
Vincent couldn't understand what she meant by it. Iris nudged him to say be quiet.  
  
"Nay.. This be my master, and I, his servant."  
  
The woman nodded and went back to drying the beer glass with a white stained cloth. Vincent leaned close to Iris's ear and whispered.  
  
"What does she mean by it? And what is Tifa doing here?"  
  
"Oh. She doesn't know you. Its that to me, the woman is Florence. They're all difference. They're often people who you know in the presence. And what she meant by it was.."  
  
The siren's ivory cheeks dyed with red blush. The he understood what she meant by it. A small smile formed on his lips, and he had to be careful to erase it quickly before Iris saw it. He made a note to himself to learn this queer but funny language soon.   
  
They walked down the street full of shoppers and the sellers. They shouted out prices. He heard two ladies arguing about a skirt and its price. It was loud, which he wasn't very accustomed too, but he liked it. It kept his mind off of things. Suddenly Iris pulled his hand and pointed at the wall. It was very dirty, and had several similar posters on them.  
  
"Look! Read the poster!"  
  
He tilted his head and began to read.  
  
"To All the Men in this Kyriea Kindom,  
Currently, the King Mebatti. T the 7th is ill, and shall need a new king. Those who say Aye shall be automatically included in the Lord lists. Those 5 left in the tournament shall be praised and be made into a lord.  
-Signed by the king himself, Mebatti T. the 7th."  
  
"Why don't you try it out!? It'd be fun!"  
  
"...Ok..I mean Aye, my lady, whatever you say."  
  
Iris giggled and urged him on.  
  
"My lord, let us go buy some armors and weapons. You DO know how to fight, Aye?"  
  
Vincent nodded. They headed to a Weapon shop. It had a huge sign painted in green. "HIGHWIND WEAPONARY. OWNED BY SIG". As he stepped in, the bell attached to the door rang, and a tall blonde middle-aged man ran out, a cigar in his mouth. He looked just like Cid.  
  
"Aye me name is Sig. Welcome to the weapons shop."  
  
Vincent stifled his laughter and ent to the gun section. He found a shiny black metal one, that just shouted "take me". He took it out of the case and ran his delicate fingers around it.   
  
"That be Death Penality. Found it deep under the ocean. More valuable than pearl, yeah?"  
  
His eye twitched. Death Penality?  
  
"How much shall it be?"  
  
The shopkeeper frowned and said "A gold coin would be fine, aye."  
  
"Only a gold coin? Its worth only a gold coin!?"  
  
Vincent couldn't believe it. His precious gun..only a gold coin!  
  
"Well.. That be a cursed gun, my Lord. They say only the rightful owner shall be the one standing with it in his hand alive to claim it his. Those who does not, the gun shoots them with a mind of its own."  
  
"I shall buy it."  
  
Sig looked surprised.  
  
"Aye my lord."  
  
Vincent tossed the shiny gold coin (that was in his pocket without him knowing it) onto the counter, and left the man dumbly standing and walked out of the dark shop, Iris right behind him all along, being careful with her skirt so her bird-like legs wouldn't show. He patted the gun. He felt like he had found his arm again. Vincent smiled and slid the shiny weapon under his belt. It felt right again. 


	3. Discovery

Siren's Song  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As they stepped out, they found two men arguing with a filthy dust-covered chocobo that seemed to have eaten nothing for days and days. It looked like it was going to fall down on its knees any seconds. Vincent walked down the street near the two men. They were pointing at each other and shouting loudly. The throng was started to gather around them.   
  
"Deez cho-kko-bo iz minez..! Mai dug haz foundz it! (This chocobo is mine! My dog had found it!)"  
  
"Aye, but I have caught it when it attempted to flee from your dog."  
  
"Arrg.. butz..butz.. If mai dug haedunt foundz it, it wood unt haz lun away! (Arrg.. but..but.. If my dog hadn't found it, it wouldn't have run away!)"  
  
"Yes, but I might have found it before that dog of yours could have whipped a smell of the Chocobo!"  
  
And so the argue had went on with a fat greasy man with a huge fat pug standing heavily next to him, and a bald man that barely had few hairs left at the side of his head. Vincent thought if he fed the chocobo well and bred it, it would be a trusty animal to ride on.  
  
"Stop this argue, men!"  
  
He stepped in the middle of the fight. Two men continued arguing, and Vincent thought he felt a pound of spits flying from their filthy mouths. He took his Death Penalty out and shot it to the sky. The sound rang in everyone's ears. Everyone abruptly stopped mumbling, and two men stood staring at the shooter.   
  
"Good. I have finaly gotten your attentions. Now. I want this chocobo. It needs some greens very badly, but obviously you guys are arguing while this useful animal is dying. Now I shall pay you 2 silver coins each. There. Go and be happy."  
  
He handed out two silver coins each to the men. He took the chocobo's reins. He hear several murmurs behind him when he turned and walked away with the chocobo.  
  
"...He has the Cursed Gun!"  
  
"...The death gun.."  
  
"Can it be true..? The legend?..."  
  
He left the crowd behind him and Iris, and held firmly to the chocobo's reins. It needed a bath and some food immediately. He decided to go into the forest.   
  
"This is the forest between the present Cosmo Canyon and Gongaga area. If we walk further, we shall reach the river, my Lord."  
  
Vincent nodded. He walked in the forest. It wasn't dark, but not very bright either. He cracked a dry branch from a dead tree nearby and casted fire on it. He didn't know where the materias came from, but he was thankful for it anyway. He held it in front of him and high. Iris walked right next to him, making slightly feathery rustling sounds. He inhaled her faint fragrance. It hesistated him to go on further, and have her right in the spot where they were standing. When his feet stopped, the chocobo bumped into his back, shattering his fantasy. He silently cursed to himself for thinking such a thing, and walked further on.  
  
The dimsetting sunlight flashed through the thick dark leaves of the trees. Sweet smell of dead wildflowers hung around heavily on the air. They decided to camp somewhere and looked around. They found a small cave and ducked inside. Vincent raked some leaves and dead branches in the center and casted fire on it. It would last at least until the sun rised again. He lay in the dim firelight, using his arms as pillows. He closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Never open the door unless its us, alright, Vinny?"  
  
His father had said. Why didn't he listen to his wise father?  
  
"Please..I am hungry.. I shall reward you if you let me in.."  
  
The old woman said in a feeble voice outside of the door after his father had left to fetch his mother from the hospital. Vincent hesitated, but his heart ached for this poor woman.  
  
"Aight, but just for a sec, okay? My daddy is gonna get mad at me."  
  
He had opened the door ever so slightly when the woman, with an incredible strength, pushed the door open. She laughed and screamed.  
  
"Do you know who I am!? Do you know why your mother is in the hospital!? She had done something terrible to me. I gritted my teeth and VOWED for revenge. Now she's gone. You shall take the blame!."  
  
Vincent had stepped back and was ready to run, when she had hit his back with a curse.   
  
"You shall forever sleep with nightmares...!"  
  
With that, Vincent blacked out into the darkness. He spun around and around...and around in the pool of death and grief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He opened his eyes, his forehead flooding with sweat. He opened his mouth to let out a scream, but caught a sight of Iris sleeping next to him peacefully, and stopped himself. He could make out a faint outline of her as the moonlight tried to reach its way. The siren seemed to be glowing. He didn't know how or why, but it did. As he watched her, she slowly opened her eyes as the moonlight shone upon her. She sat up.  
  
"...Vincent? Are you awake...?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"I...I don't know. Something's happening. I'm losing my mind."  
  
"...Hm..? What do you mean?"  
  
"I..can't..control myself. The moonlight! The moon!"  
  
With that, she stood up. Her green eyes flashed as blue as the sky. Her wavy hair became silvery as the moonlight as it turned straight and reached her knees. A crescent mark appeared on her forehead as her feathery legs... He couldn't believe his eyes.. The feathers disappeared into the skin, revealing a smooth pale leg. Her claws smoothed out and transformed into two dainty human feet. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight as she stood, her hair cascading down her complete human body, wrapped in a slight transparent robe-like clothes, reminding him of the moonlight shes standing in.   
  
"...I am the Lunar.. The moon fairy."  
  
"..iris...!?"  
  
"Human...I have taken over this poor siren's body.. she suffers too much from this bird-like body for days and days. It was Apollo's thought to comfort her by taking her body over at night and sending her mind into endless dreams until the moonlight stops."  
  
"....Then why don't your 'Apollo' transform her into a human?"  
  
The moon goddess flinched her eyes at Vincent's sarcastic remark.  
  
"She is Cursed. A perfect human she was...an arrogant one too. She had killed many men with her beautiful voice and believed she was more beautiful than the goddess themselves. But she had learned and asked for forgiveness. Until she figures out a way... To go back to her human life, she must stay this way."  
  
"What IS the way!? Do you know!?"  
  
"....The moonlight and sunlight does not match. But sometimes Yin and Yang get along, creating a powerful force."  
  
"...?"  
  
Vincent was puzzled by this mysterious goddess and the riddle. He hated being played with, but with this beautiful goddess in front of his own trusty eyes, he had to believe that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
He was cut off when the moonlight faded out and Iris was back to her siren self again. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Morning... What...? Why are you staring at me like that? Did I sleep-walk?"  
  
"No...Just..Nothing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She stretched her arms and yawned. Her hair glistened in the morning light.   
  
"Come on. Lets go on."  
  
Vincent was a little stunned by his nightmare and the whole goddess-moon thing, but he got up, cocking his head the way rufus did to get his bangs out of the way. ...Since when did he start copying Rufus? Oh well. Probably just a habit.   
  
They reached the small river at the end. The chocobo warked. It seemed to be eager to drink. It had to take a bath though. Vincent stripped everything off but his pants. Iris blushed and turned around, her hand covering her heart. He took the chocobo's rein and pulled it in the river. Water splashed and wet his hair, but he didn't mind. How good it was to feel clean and fresh again. He laughed and splashed around. Iris sat down on the riverbank and watched them two. Vincent asked her to join in, but she pointed at her feather legs which would be very heavy to carry once wet. After the long hours of joy bath, the chocobo regained some of its staminas. Vincent motioned Iris to ride on, but she shook her head and unfolded her wings. He forgot all about her wings. It was beautiful, with those flowers freshly watered and streaming down between the wing feathers. It seemed to be clean and combed. She spread them wide and flapped it gently. He swooped one leg on the chocobo, and jumped on its back. Then he just realized. He thought the Chocobo was yellow, since he couldn't tell the color of it by the dirt. But when he had bathed it... he learned that the chocobo was Silver! Iris saw it too, and carefully caressed its feathers.  
  
"Its so pretty.. We should name it. How about.. Precious?"  
  
"Thats a good name."   
  
And so it was. Precious and Vincent trotted along, Iris at their side flying gently. At last, they reached an unfinished building. Iris read a small sign, and tilted her head.  
  
"Cosmo Canyon... I heard of this from Florence. A labortory like place. I heard a dead evil spirit lived along here. But two brave human and a beast had defeated it."  
  
"Probably Cloud, Nanaki, and someone else. I wasn't there you know..I was sleeping in Shinra Mansion inside Nibelheim."   
  
"Oh.."  
  
Vincent tied the chocobo on a nearvy stake. He covered it with dust so no one would know it was a silver one. The building had few bars and restaurants here and there. There was a medium sized plateau and a campfire in middle of it. Iris folded her wings so it was invisible, and walked to the fire. She sat down next to it. Vincent followed her and sat next to her.   
  
"..You never told me anything about you."  
  
Iris quitely said.  
  
"But I understand. There are many upon this earth where people don't tell much about themselves."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"But I want to get to know you."  
  
Vincent replied with silence.  
  
"First, I should tell you about me. I was a human. A beautiful one too, they said. But i was too arrogant. I broke many men's heart and led them to suicides. I considered myself so beautiful, one day I announced that no goddess could have been more prettier than me."  
  
This was similar to the Moon Goddess's story, but Vincent quitely listened.  
  
"Then from the sky, the moonlight shone ever so brightly..turning my legs into feathery ones..turning my voice into a deadly weapon. I was a siren. I begged for forgiveness.. but they said to find my own way. With a mysterious message... '....The moonlight and sunlight does not match..."  
  
"......But sometimes Yin and Yang get along, creating a powerful force."  
  
Vincent couldn't help but finishing the sentence. Iris stared at him surprised. She searched for an answer in his half-stoic crimson eyes with her matching turquoise eyes.   
  
"...Tell me."  
  
"Yesterday..."  
  
Vincent couldn't resist himself from talking. He told her everything. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
".....I..I don't know."  
  
"...."  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes. But it died away instantly.  
  
"..It probably isn't your fault."  
  
She stood up and gently walked down the stairs and to the bar nearby. He followed her like a stray dog.  
  
"'Ello. Anyt'ing you wis' to drink, my lady? And you, my Lord?"  
  
"I'd like Siren Special please."  
  
"Just a glass of ale."  
  
"O' ho ho! Comin' rite up!"  
  
The bartender busied himself while Iris took a peanut from the bowl and stared at it. Soon the bartender handed them each drinks. They quietly sipped it. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a over-tanned man in sailor suit stepped in through the door. He barely fit in, but he managed it. He looked like a large hairless bear in a marshmellow. He looked at Vincent, and growled. His lips were twisted with what seemed like an anger.  
  
"........You!"  
  
Vincent flinched and stared at this man. The ginat growled again and leaped for the surprised man. 


	4. My Dear Rosabella...

Siren's Song  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The giant growled and leaped. Vincent tried to step back, but the man held him tightly.   
  
"Barre...I mean.. Who ARE you!?"  
  
"My Lord! You have already forgotten me! It is me..your servant, Vulcan!"  
  
"...!?"  
  
"Come back home, my Lord! Your mother, your father..and your brother is waiting for your return! If you do not wish to be the king, then your brother shall be! They are waiting in tears for you to return, My Lord."  
  
"Uhh...King..?"  
  
"Aye My Lord..Have you gotten an amnesia? Who is this lady? Have you bedded her?"  
  
Vincent tried to avoid all these questions, but failed. He didn't understand a thing Barret, or Vulcan, said. He frowned and struggled out of the man's death grip. He tried to stay calm.   
  
"Aye..uh...Vulcan. This lady is pure. I have met her along my journey, is all."  
  
The clever siren quickly butted in the conversation.  
  
"The Lord hasn't regained his memory from the amnesia. He had hit his head while he climbed down the cliff. Aye, I ran to him. He didn't know who he was. I knew he was a royal man. Aye, I brought him into an Inn."  
  
"Thank you, lady. Now my Lord..shall we go back?"  
  
"......"  
  
Vincent looked at Iris with questioning eyes. Iris nodded in approval.  
  
"Aye. Lets go. But I shall not leave without this lady."  
  
Iris blushed.  
  
"I am not a lady, my Lord."  
  
Vulcan laughed so loud that the whole bar had shook and made several drunken men turn and stare.   
  
"Let us be in our way, My Lord! and you too lady."  
  
Iris protested weakly about not being a lady, but Vulcan had already lifted her up and walked down to the ebony horse that had glossy coat that shined in the midnoon sunlight. Vincent said he'd ride Precious, and began to untie the knot. The chocobo nuzzled its beak against his arm and let him ride it. He landed on its soft dust-covered silvery feathers that slightly shimmered in sunlight. He patted it with more handful of dusts, afraid that anyone might try to rob them and take away the precious chocobo. The chocobo trotted along worriless unlike its rider.   
  
After a long ride through the forest, they finally reached a very tiny cabin in the middle of a forest. Vincent was disappointed. He was imagining a huge marble mansion with large gardens and many beautiful decorations. However, the huge giant led them into the cabin. The cabin was empty. Not an item or at least a window was there. Only the walls, ceilings, floor, and the door. But the giant took out his PHS, and dialed a number.   
  
"AVALANCHE. Over."  
  
Then the floor started to shake. Perhaps an earthquake, Iris thought. She tried to stay on the horse as the cabin shook violently. It felt like she was floating on the air. She reached for the door when the giant yelled.  
  
"Do NOT open the door!"  
  
Iris paused and withdrew her hand. Instead, her grip on the horse became tighter and desperate. Vincent managed to walk up to her and firmly hold the horse's rein. Iris mouthed a small "Thanks" and instantly closed her mouth as her face paled. Vincent took the chocobo's rein in his hand where he held the horse's rein, and with the other hand, he took his death penalty out. He shot the wall behind him and looked. All he saw was the sky. He looked at Vulcan questioningly. The giant grinned, showing his white teeth.  
  
"Well..This is the highest part of the newest creation of an airship.. Highwind. Its designed to look like a cabin, and rest of the part was to have it look like part of the ground."  
  
He said this proudly and sheepishily. Then the cabin door opened, and there stepped a girl with neatly brown braided hair tied with a pink ribbon.  
  
"My Lord! Welcome back..."  
  
"Uh...yeah thanks."  
  
Vincent had no idea who this woman was...well she was Aeris, but God knows who she was supposed to be in this role play. But as he studied her, she seemed older than him. She was wrapped around in dark fushia cloak, and her hood was thrown back by her ivory hand. Her grassy green eyes sparkled with tears.  
  
"Can't you even say hi to your mother, Osion!?"  
  
He was struck dumbfounded. It was so awkward having Aeris-she was killed also- as his mom. He was probably older than her in real life. She ran to him and embraced him. He awkwardly put his arms around her and patted her back gently. He retracted quickly and looked at her. She seemed to be disappointed.  
  
"If you did not wanted to be a king, you should have told us. Your brother could always have been a king. He's a king now, since your father died. Your fiance is worried sick about you!! Luckily she's boarded on this ship. Come come, my Lord..lets go celebrate this with Rosabella."  
  
He flinched. A fiance named Rosabella? Now who can THAT be? As he walked along the long corridor of the airship, Iris stopped in the middle.  
  
"I'll let you be, My Lord."  
  
"...But..."  
  
"I think you need some time with her."  
  
Then Vincent understood that Iris knew something. But he wouldn't force it out of her. He nodded solemnly and followed his so called "mother". Soon they stopped. Mother knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Who might that be?"  
  
"It is me, Jane Pourrie Quet the 4th with her son, Osion."  
  
"...!"  
  
"May we go in, my Lady?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"Come in, please."  
  
Vincent thought the voice was vey familiar and soothing. Pourrie grasped the doorknob as if it was the only hope out of the despair, and pushed it open gently. His curiosity was killing him, and he wanted to see his "fiance" with his own trusty crimson eyes. But when he realized who was sitting down calmly on her bed, he almost yelled out her name. The name that he wanted most. The one that had always lingered on his tongue forever. The name he tried to forget over ten years even in his deep nightmares. She smoothed her white rose petal dress and lifted her head. Her blue ocean eyes met his burning fire eyes. She smiled as a slight blush appeared in her cheek. Lucretia. My sweet precious Lucretia... Finally able to hold her once more...My dear beloved Lucretia... 


	5. Bathed in Darkness

Oh wow I haven't updated this fic for a loooong time. But since it seems like.. well several people liked it, I thought I would continue it for fun and the fans' sake. ^-^;;  
Darn! I remember having the chapter 5 written but somehow I lost the file.. Nooo!!!   
Uhh..The fish part's kinda..scary..and confusing, but..you'll know what's up with it later.  
Watch for the languages!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Siren's Song  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))  
1.2 She fell in love.  
The Prince.  
It was impossible  
to achieve her love.  
~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))~))  
  
Rosabella quitely smiled and met his eyes with her beautiful blue ones.   
  
"Osion."  
  
The soothing voice woke him from his fantasies and flashbacks.  
  
"...Rosabella."  
  
She quitely stood up. A sweet fragrance of rose whirled and danced around him like the rose petals.   
  
"I've...missed you.. So much..!"  
  
Before she finished her sentence, she threw herself at him and embraced him tight. He hugged back in response, gently kissing her hair and caressing it softly. She buried her face in his chest and quitely sobbed. Vincent felt his own eyes damp, but held back the tears. Aeris--Jane dabbed a piece of laced white cloth on her eyes constantly, sniffing and obviously touched by this scene. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Osion, my dear! You look filthy! I had the servants prepare you a hot bath. Ahh what was her name....Yes. Irene would take you to the bath room."  
  
"Iris, ....mother."  
  
"Oh yes. I've forgotten. My memories aren't what it used to be these days, dear."  
  
Rosabella lifted her tear-filled eyes to meet Vincent's. She pulled herself away from him and smiled feebly.  
  
"Well, my love.. I should go cleanse myself too."  
  
Vincent nodded, missing the feeling of Rosabella in his arms and smelling her aroma of roses from her hair. He stepped out the door, leaving his mother and Rosabella to a deep conversation about his return and something about a grand feast tonight. He closed the door behind him, and found Iris waiting with a black robe neatly folded in her arms.  
  
"...I shall take you to the bath room, my Lord."  
  
"Just call me Vincent, will you?"  
  
"..."  
  
She led him through the dark corridors. It seemed like she wanted to say something to him, but she never made a sound except her quiet and quick footsteps, the sound muffled by the soft embroidered red carpet on the floor. After some walking, they reached a thick mahogany wooden door with a crystal doorknob. Iris pushed the door open silently. She handed him his robe and turned around to leave when Vincent laid a hand on her arm.  
  
"I'll be going now, my Lord."  
  
"Vincent."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"I could see it in your eyes, your actions. Everything tell me you are."  
  
"......"  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
Iris pursed her lips tightly as if to consider. Then she gave up on Vincent's stubborn-ness.  
  
"...Your Fiance`."  
  
"Yes, what about her?"  
  
"...Who does she look like...to you? I mean... for your presence.."  
  
"..Lucretia."  
  
"....I see."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Iris sighed softly.  
  
"Well. Rosabella.. Her nickname.. its the Queen of the Roses. She always... well... attracted rich men with her enticing looks."  
  
Vincent nodded for her to go on.  
  
"Every rose...has its thorns."  
  
With the last words, Iris quickly snatched her arm out of Vincent's hands and ran swiftly before Vincent knew what was going on. He stood dumbly with his hand still outstretched. After few minutes, he realized she was gone. Every rose has its thorns. Well whatever that means. Vincent figured that he could think this out during the bath. He picked up the robe from the white marble floor and closed the door. He hung the robe on the towel rack, and took off his vest and shirt. He quickly slided out of his pants and wrapped the towel around his waist. He saw that the tub was already filled with steaming hot water. He stirred the water with his right hand to measure its temperature. Still hot. ...Too hot.   
  
"Maybe I'll just wait for it to cool a little."  
  
He said aloud. Then he sat down on the edge of the enormous tub when he heard a high giggle. It surprised him so much that he fell off the edge, into the steaming hot water.   
  
"ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
He yelled as the hot water swallowed him. He had fallen into the deep part of the tub, which was about 7 feet. The water boiled him like a de-feathered chicken. Why the hell is this tub so deep!? he thought. He quickly attempted to swim out to the shallow part. The giggle became louder. Only then he realized that he was entirely naked, because he saw the towel floating away to the other side of the tub.   
  
"Who...who are you!? What do you want!? I'm not wearing anything you know!!!"  
  
He shouted in embarrassment and anger. Soon he began to look around for the owner of the giggles. It took him awhile since the bath room was huge. Then he found the source. A red fish in a portrait that was hanging on the wall, was laughing.   
  
"Why are you laughing at me for!? "  
  
Then it struck him. The fish was laughing. A fish. And the fish was just a picture. ...What the fuck.  
  
"Hehehe. Hehehehehe! AhHAHAHAHAHAA"  
  
The fish laughed louder and louder. It even became... scary. Vincent slammed his fist on the wall hard.   
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
The surprise silenced the fish. What the fuck, Vincent thought again. A fish in a portrait is laughing.  
  
"What the hell ARE you!?"  
  
The fish seemed to be frozen with fear for a minute. Then it replied.  
  
"A fish."  
  
With that, it started to laugh again as if to responding to its own personal joke. Vincent swam to the other side of the tub to fetch the towel. He swiftly jumped out of the tub, wrapped the heavy wet towel around his waist, and... slipped on a puddle of oil.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The fish was laughing... and laughing.. The sound echoing throughout the bath room. His vision became dark. Was he blacking out? Geez.. would that fish ever shut the hell up...  
  
"Hahahahahaa...hahahahaha... hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guess not... wait..How...Did I slip? A puddle of oil? I don't recall any oil when I came in..What is this..  
  
Soon Vincent gave in to the darkness and fell into the deep unconsciousness. 


End file.
